This application relates to a multi-layer substrate for an electronic device, and more particularly to forming a low conductive emission substrate for an electronic device.
Electronic components, such as switches, can be formed on a die which can then be received on a substrate for inclusion in a larger electronic circuit. For example, FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a first prior art multi-layer substrate 10 for an electrical component 12, such as a die. The substrate includes a single conductive layer 14 and a single insulating layer 16 (or “dielectric layer”) formed on a ground structure 18. The conductive layer 14 is formed on the insulating layer 16, and receives the electrical component 12. An effective parasitic capacitance 20 occurs between the conductive layer 14 and the ground structure 18 via the insulating layer 16, and causes undesired electromagnetic conductive emission, or effective parasitic capacitance 20 to the ground structure 18. Also, an undesired thickness of the insulating layer 16 prevents the substrate 10 from effectively facilitating a transfer of heat from the electrical component 12 to the ground structure 18.
FIG. 2 schematically illustrates a second prior art substrate 40 that includes a plurality of insulating layers 42a-e separated by a plurality of conductive layers 44a-d. The first insulating layer 42a has a thickness of 381 microns (15 mils), which is also undesirably thick. However, this substrate 40 still demonstrates the undesired electromagnetic conductive emission problem discussed above.